True Confessions
by ducky-doll
Summary: As Hermione Granger waits nervously for the return of Harry she admits something to Ron. But then when a horrific tragedy occurs, she does the unthinkable. Plz R/R- Very much angst. I'm sorry if I offend!


"TRUE CONFESSIONS"  
  
Author's Note: This is depressing and morbid. If you can't hack it, rack off! I had serious writer's block during this so I tried something new. I like it but I'm guessing others won't but please don't complain to me about it.  
  
  
  
The thunder outside of the castle crashed as huge lightning bolts came hurtling down from the sky, lighting up the whole area.  
  
Hermione sat inside the walls of Hogwarts, shivering and shaking in a corner of the Great Hall. Every single person was sitting on the floor, looking upset, frightened and worried. Hermione was one of the most worried of them all.  
  
Ron sat close by to her. He knew not to overstep the invisible boundary around Hermione and she was grateful for this. Ever since He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named made his return, dark clouds had hung over Hogwarts. Panic had hit everyone and no one knew who to trust and who to turn to. So basically, no one trusted anyone. Except for Dumbledore. He was the only exception. At this very second he was out looking for Voldemort and hitting him where it hurts. But not even the grea Dumbledore was enough on his own. So the Boy Who Lived had been sent to help him. Hence, Hermione's worry.  
  
"Hermione?" It was Ron, who looked very pale and grief-stricken himself.  
  
Wordlessly, he sat down beside her, put an arm around her and pulled her in tighter. They both looked helplessly out of the huge glass window panes and stared at the grey clouds. There was nothing either of them could do now, they just had to be patient and stay strong.  
  
But Hermione was desperate. She clung to Ron as if he was the only other person left in the world.   
  
The rest of the Great Hall were whispering in hushes and some were weeping silently while others paced the room deep in thought.  
  
Finally Hermione broke out of her silence and spoke. "Ron, what if... if.. Harry doesn't make it? What is WE don't make it?"  
  
Ron had no answer. "I don't know Herm," he replied honestly. "I really don't know."  
  
They sat, both quiet for another minute.  
  
"Ron," spoke Hermione again. "I don't want to die without telling him."  
  
"Telling him what?"  
  
"Ron, I'm in love with Harry."  
  
Ron again, had no answer. "That won't be a problem," he said after pausing. "He'll be coming back, I know it."  
  
No sooner had he said that when Dumbledore burst into the room, his normally impeccably clean robes shredded and hanging from him.  
  
No one moved. No one said anything. Everyone sat stunned.  
  
"Students," he began in a hoarse voice. "I have some bad news."  
  
Hermione let out a faint gasp. "Harry..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"You-Know-Who has been rid of his powers," everyone cheered in a morbid sort of way. "But he has snuck away yet again probably to regain his powers."  
  
Ron and Hermione both gave relieved sighs. Both were happy that the bad news wasn't about Harry but were angry at the thought of You-Know-Who.  
  
"However, I must inform you that Harry Potter was killed during the battle. I am very sorry students."  
  
Hermione gasped and then everything went black.  
  
When she woke she was lying next to Ron on the Great Hall floor. The shock of Harry's death had not hit her last night but now it certainly had. Her head felt like someone had thumped her with a hammer almost like a hangover. She was in the room but didn't feel like she was. Ron's head was on her stomach but she couldn't have cared less. A picture of Harry's smiling face appeared in her head. But slowly, slowly it seemed to fade. She shook herself, glassy tears falling from her tired eyes. There was only one thing for her to do.  
  
Carefully standing up without waking Ron she headed to the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory. She found Harry's sacred Firebolt and took it outside. She'd never been good at flying but she managed to mount the broom and leave the ground. She guided the broomstick higher and higher until it was hard for her breathe and she couldn't even see the ground anymore.   
  
"Harry, I love you!" she screamed and screamed over again. "I'm coming to be with you!" Then she let herself fall. As she fell faster and faster, her mind blacked out but as her body collided with the hard ground below, she felt Harry's warm arms embrace her and carry her off to a place where they could both be together forever. 


End file.
